youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Sky High in Tails Style
Sky High is a 2005 American superhero family comedy film about an airborne school for teenage superheroes. It was directed by Mike Mitchell and written by Paul Hernandez, Robert Schooley and Mark McCorkle. The guys from Sonic X are Tails as Will, an incoming freshman at the school, Cosmo the Seedrian as Layla, his best friend, Silver and Blaze as his parents and more. Plot Will Stronghold (Tails) is beginning grade nine at Sky High, a high school which teaches super powered children. Will's parents are The Commander (Silver) and Jetstream (Blaze), the world's most famous superheroes. Will's best friend is Layla (Cosmo) who has the power to manipulate plant life. Will is anxious about attending Sky High, located on a floating campus reached by flying school bus, because, unbeknownst to his parents, he has not developed any super powers. The first day he and the other grade nines are harassed by a trio of bullies: the super fast Speed (Scourge), Lash (Mephiles) who can extend his body and cheerleader Penny (Cream) who can create duplicates of herself. Because of his lack of powers, Will is slated to enter a curriculum for "Hero Support" and become a sidekick. His classmates include Ethan (Sonic) who can melt into a fluid, Zach (Espio) who glows in the dark, Magenta (Amy) who becomes a guinea pig and Layla who joins the class in protest against the two track nature of the school's education. The class is taught by The Commander's former sidekick "All American Boy". The Commander, unaware that his son has been relegated to Hero Support, shows Will his hidden trophy room. He was particularly proud of the mysterious weapon "The Pacifier" which he took from his science themed arch-nemesis Royal Pain years ago. Unknown to either of them, Royal Pain, who had been presumed dead, watches the exchange from a hidden camera in one of the other trophies. As Will settles in to Sky High and makes friends with the other sidekicks he comes into conflict with fire wielding student Warren Peace (Shadow), whose supervillain father had been imprisoned by The Commander. During a fight between the two, Will demonstrates super strength, impressing Gwen Grayson (Victoria), a beautiful and popular "technopath" who controls machines with her mind. Will begins spending more time with Gwen and her popular friends, ignoring the sidekicks and Layla who later reveals to Warren that she has loved Will for a long time. On the day before the dance, Gwen tricks Will into throwing a party at his house and she uses Speed to steal the Pacifier when she seduces Will into showing her the Secret Sanctum. After Gwen lies to Layla who shows up to investigate the noise and believes the lie, Will breaks up with Gwen refusing to attend the dance even though his parents are going as honored guests. Later, he looks through his father's old yearbooks and sees a student who resembles Gwen. Believing that the student is Royal Pain and that Gwen is her daughter, he rushes to the dance. At the dance party, Gwen reveals that she's the Royal Pain. During her previous confrontation with the Commander, the Pacifier, which is meant to turn its target into an infant, had malfunctioned, turning her into a baby instead. She has since waited sixteen years for revenge. With the help of Speed, Lash and Penny, she takes over the school and uses the Pacifier to turn the faculty and students into infants. When Will arrives at school, he apologizes to Layla, teams up with Warren and the sidekicks to try and save the day. The sidekicks demonstrate their heroism after Royal Pain sabotages the school's anti-gravity drive and their powers come in handy restarting it. Meanwhile, Will discovers that he also has his mother's powers of flight when he was thrown off the edge of the school grounds and must prevent the campus from falling. Gwen and her henchmen are defeated and arrested and the faculty and students are returned to their proper ages. Then, Will and Layla kiss. Then, a voiceover at the end reveals that they become boyfriend and girlfriend. Cast Miles "Tails" Prower 3.jpg|Tails as William Theodore "Will" Stronghold, a freshman at Sky High and the son of Commander and Jetstream|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cosmo smiled 2.jpg|Cosmo as Layla, Will's best friend since childhood until she becomes Will's girlfriend at the end of the film.|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Victoria the Hedgehog.jpg|Victoria as Gwendolyn "Gwen" Grayson/Royal Pain/Sue Tenny, a senior at Sky High whom Will has a crush on|link=Victoria the Hedgehog 090shadow.jpg|Shadow as Warren Peace, the son of an unnamed superheroine and a supervillain known as Baron Battle, who is in jail with four life sentences. He starts out disliking Will, but eventually becomes his best friend.|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic as Ethan, a sidekick who's friends with Will, he can melt into a fluid (which earned him the nickname "Popsicle").|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy smiled 2.jpg|Amy as Magenta "Maj", Will's friend whose ability is to shapeshift into a guinea pig with purple highlights/streaks in her fur.|link=Amy Rose Espio was eating a cake.jpg|Espio as Zachary "Zach" Braun/Zack Attack, Will's spacey childhood friend, who has the latent ability to glow in the dark.|link=Espio the Chameleon Cream smiled.jpg|Cream as Penny Lent, Gwen's best friend who can duplicate herself and is naturally athletic.|link=Cream the Rabbit Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles as Lash can stretch his body parts far and a bully at Sky High|link=Mephiles the Dark Scourge the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Scourge as Speed who can run at an extremely high speed.|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Silver as Steve Stronghold/The Commander, Will's father.|link=Silver the Hedgehog Blaze smiled.jpg|Blaze as Josie DeMarco-Stronghold/Jetstream, Will's mother.|link=Blaze the Cat Nelson Thorndyke.jpg|Nelson as Tommy Boomowski/Coach Boomer/Sonic Boom, the gym teacher at Sky High.|link=Nelson Thorndyke Chuck Thorndyke.jpg|Chuck as Ron Wilson, the Sky High bus driver/pilot|link=Chuck Thorndyke Vanilla smiled.jpg|Vanilla as Nurse Spex, a kind and eccentric elderly lady that serves as Sky High's single known nurse, with the ability of X-ray vision.|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Vector the Crocodile 4.jpg|Vector as Mr. Grayson/Stitches, Royal Pain's bumbling sidekick. He raised her as his daughter after she was turned into a baby by the Pacifier.|link=Vector the Crocodile Knuckles smiled.jpg|Knuckles as Jonathan Boy/All-American Boy, the Commander's old sidekick. He now works as Hero Support teacher at Sky High.|link=Knuckles the Echidna Mr. Tanaka.jpg|Mr. Tanaka as Professor Medulla, the Mad Science teacher|link=Mr. Tanaka Rouge the Bat 14.jpg|Rouge as Elastic Girl/Professor Jeannie Elast, who has the talent to twist her body into anything she wants.|link=Rouge the Bat Charmy Bee 6.jpg|Charmy as Larry, is a nerdy boy who shows Coach Boomer his power: he can turn into a Big Rock Man.|link=Charmy Bee Maria the Hedgehog 5.jpg|Maria as Principal Powers, the principal of Sky High.|link=Maria the Hedgehog Category:Tails Style Movies Category:Cosmo Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies